Interactive Voice Response Systems (IVRs), Automated Call Distribution (ACD) Systems, Voice Portals and other telecommunications interaction and management systems are increasingly used to provide services for clients, employees and other users. Such systems may frequently be communicatively coupled to one phone or data network and may be communicatively coupled to other networks by a gateway. For example, an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) System of a service provider may be communicatively coupled to an Internet Protocol (IP) based network and may be communicatively coupled to one or more circuit switched networks via one or more gateways. The IVR System may receive a call to be transferred across a gateway via a trunk to a destination number. The IVR System may not know the type of a trunk to be used for the destination call. Different types of trunks may require different call signaling mechanisms. Thus, some IVR Systems may not be able to transfer calls to some trunks and may use work around mechanisms such as the gateway initiating a second call and conferencing the two calls together. The inability to transfer a call may lead to the use of additional connections and may require a call to continue the use of Interactive Voice Response (IVR) System resources and/or gateway resources as the call may be routed through these resources instead of transferred off of them.
Furthermore, a gateway may be capable of utilizing two or more different types of trunks. IVR Systems, ACD Systems, Voice Portals and other telecommunications interaction and management systems, however, may not have information about the type of trunk to be used for the destination call. These Automated Call Distribution (ACD) Systems, Voice Portals or other telecommunications interaction and management system may attempt to transfer a call to a destination number in a format compatible for a first type of trunk but the transfer may fail if the trunk used is a second type of trunk. For example, a first type of trunk may use two channels: a data or bearer channel and a control channel. A second type of trunk may use a single channel with in-band signaling, such as one or more dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones. A gateway may receive the call and may know how to transfer the call to a first type of trunk with two channels but may not know how to transfer to a second type of trunk using in-band signaling. Thus if the call is destined for the second type of trunk requiring in-band signaling, the call may be dropped. Accordingly, gateways may be incapable of transferring a call to a call destination back on an originating network or other network, such as a circuit switched telephone network.